1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ready-to-assemble toilet made of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ready-to-assemble toilet is disclosed in, for example, JP 2008-104558A. The ready-to-assemble toilet disclosed in this document includes an outer box having a bottom portion and four sidewall portions, and an inner box having four sidewall portions. The outer box and the inner box are both made of corrugated board. The inner box is arranged in the outer box such that the inner box is spaced apart from the sidewall portions of the outer box. The inner box is internally provided with a plastic bag for accommodating excrement. A toilet seat portion is provided on the top of the outer box.
In the above-described ready-to-assemble toilet, each sidewall is constituted by a sidewall portion of the outer box and a sidewall portion of the inner box. With the double-wall sidewalls, the strength of the toilet can be enhanced to a certain degree. However, there is still room for improvement in such a ready-to-assemble toilet in terms of strength.